


Russ Agnew & The FBI Agent

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother Russ, Cuddling & Snuggling, FBI Agent Milt, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Slice of Life, Teacher Russ, must love dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A canon-not-canon Battle Creek AU. Russ Agnew is your average high school teacher in the sleepy town of Battle Creek, but there is a new man in town, who might just win him over.</p><p>- I don't own um-</p><p>I've been on vacation for a week, without WiFi.<br/>This happened. I will finish it, and my other story in the next couple weeks.</p><p>Don't forget to comment I love the feedback and getting to know you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Russ Agnew taught 10, 11 and 12th math at Andrew Jackson High, his students were brats. Russ also happened to the varsity hockey coach. He lived in a one-bedroom house on the corner of Brock and Stowe. He wore sneakers and t-shirts with his suits, cheered for the Detroit Redwings and drove a classic 1970 Pontiac GTO.

Russ was a rugged looking, yet handsome man. He kept his hair cropped short. In the summer his hair was so light it was blond a by-product of hours spent restoring his baby. Every year when winter rolled in Russ’ hair would darken, much like his mood when it came time to put that Pontiac away for the winter.

Today was Russ’ favourite day of the week; it was Saturday. He always put his grading off until Sunday and crammed every mundane chore into his Friday nights. Russ was busy working under the hood of his cherished GTO. The Michigan weather had been unseasonably warm for late of October. He really wanted to wash his car down good before it really did get cold.

Russ was so tied up in his own thoughts; He didn’t see the giant mountain of a dog hurtling towards him. He was sprawled on the front lawn with an over grown, bent eared German Sheppard licking his face before he could even register the freight train hitting him at Mach speed. 

“ What The…” Russ muttered as he tried to escape the mutt’s overly friendly tongue.  
“ Tag stop that” a voice called out, as Russ heard footsteps coming in his direction. The dog immediately stopped, but then he sat square on Russ’ stomach.  
“ Off him Tag” at this the animal begrudgingly got off to heel at his owner’s overly polished loafers.   
“ Hey, listen, I am so sorry about this. Tag’s usually so well behaved with people and their personal space. He’s never done this before.” The man said extending a hand to help him up.

Russ bypassed the offered hand and got to his feet.   
“ You might want to keep your horse on a leash” Russ said, not all that amused as he checked his care over for any scratches or dings.   
“ Sorry again, my name’s Milt, Milt Chamberlain. I just moved into the neighbourhood a few days ago. I was taking tag here for a walk,” Milt said, talking a mile a minute. Russ was sure the man must be a Canadian. Nobody was that polite.  
“ In Prada shoes and a suit?”   
“ They’re Gucci, I just came in from work and Tag really needed the walk.”  
“ If you say so,” Russ said effectively ending the conversation.  
“ I didn’t get your name.” Milt said and Russ rolled his eyes.  
“ It’s Russ”  
“ Nice to meet you, maybe we’ll see more of each other”  
“ Sure” Russ said putting his head back under the hood of his car, he could hear the other man’s footsteps as he walked away and continued along on his walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ' sunday afternoon gets crashed by an uninvited guest.
> 
> -Thanks 4 hanging aorund and reading

Sunday afternoon Russ was grading tests for his 10th grade class. He made a mental note to review some of the material, some of his brats were flunking and he quite prided himself on having a well-rounded grade curve. Russ was a realist; he knew he wasn’t in for any teaching awards. He certainly wasn’t the favourite teacher of more than a few grade school kids, but he was fair. He didn’t hand students good grades on silver platters. Today’s kids were already hand-fed so many things in their lives. He helped those who came to him; he tried to help those afraid to approach him when it looked as though they were trying to get the help. Some of his students compared him with Greg House from the television show House M.D. He’d yet to invest any real time watching the show and couldn’t tell you which one Greg House was.

The weather was still unseasonably warm; and Russ had taken his grading outside to the patio furniture. His BBQ tongs made very good paperweights. Russ already had two thick cut steaks soaking in his famous Texas whisky marinade for dinner. Russ’ headphones were in, his iPod dialled in and AC/DC rocking his ears; the day was shaping up to quite nice.

Russ was well into marking his 6th test, He was 80% certain Carson Beckett ‘s would be score in the high 70s. As far as his students went Carson was one of the few that he didn’t considered to be spoilt or bratty. The boy actually put forth solid and consistent effort. 

Russ felt something worm under his arm and settle on his lap, looking down he rolled his eyes.

“ You’ve gotta be kidding, Get off” Russ said in an effort to shoo the mutt. Tag turned his eyes to Russ before ignoring the command and settling his head right back on Russ’ lap and yawning. Russ pushed his head off, got to his feet to look up and down the street and Milt was nowhere to be seen. Russ shrugged his shoulders figuring the over talkative suit would come find his dog and went back to the picnic bench. 

Russ settled into an oddly comfortable mood with the dog. Tag for the most part rested on the bench with his head on Russ’ thigh or running around the yard attacking an under inflated football. Every so often Russ found himself petting the dog or scratching behind his ears. He surprised himself; Russ would even get up and throw the ball for Tag when he needed to stretch his legs. The German Sheppard with his slightly bent ears wasn’t yappy; in fact he was quite calm. 

It was a good four hours before Tag’s ears perked up and twitched. Not even three seconds later Tag bolted out of the yard and dashed away. Russ figured the dog was off home and went back to his grading. Russ was three quarters of the way done, he only had to finish grading his 12th graders homework before calling it quits, barbecuing his steaks and flicking on the hockey game.


	3. Chapter 3

Russ’ working day was pretty standard. He taught part one of a five-part trigonometry unit. A good portion of students seemed to pick it up rather quickly. A few seemed to be having an impossible time and others would be up to speed in the next day or so. Russ took that as a good sign. He mostly paid attention during the evening’s staff meeting. The main topic amounted to “ How to make it Impossible to Fail”. Things would be a lot easier if they stopped trying to funnel kids through an academic system where some kids were to smart to be challenged by it, and others still couldn’t keep up. Not so much because they were stupid but they simply were not academically minded people. Russ could understand that, there were portions of academics he struggled with as a teenager. However Russ excelled in mathematics and logical problem solving. 

It was 5:00 PM when Russ pulled into his driveway. The weather wasn’t the greatest, and he’d had to drive his Pontiac Sunfire to work. He made a mental note to look at buying a new wheel grip, his current one had been worn down to the point his hands would slide on sharp turns.

Russ let himself into the house, dropped his keys into a bowl and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed for the back porch with a copy of gear monthly. He’d been looking for that one last thing for his GTO that would really make it pop. 

Russ rolled his eyes, mostly in exasperation at the dog currently curled up under the table gnawing on his football. He sat back into his favourite Adirondack chair and cracked open his beer and took a long refreshing swig. A few minutes later Tag trotted over and dropped his drool-covered ball on Russ’ lap. The teacher absently grabbed the ball and threw it across the yard.

Tag’s happy barks filled the yard, as Russ would throw the ball each time it was returned. Russ didn’t want to admit it, but the dog was growing on him. Half an hour later Russ grabbed a cereal bowl from the house and filled it with water before putting it on the back porch. Half way through his drink Tag’s ears perked up and he dashed out of the backyard and off home. Russ rolled his eyes and dumped the rest of the water on to the lawn and went inside to make his dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milt comes home and Tag isn't there, Of course he has an app for that.

Milt had a rough day at work; no rough was an understatement. His Escalade had been towed earlier this afternoon. The Bureau was still trying to sort that out, the Detroit office had immunity parking in the state of Michigan and their vehicles all had the stickers to prove it. He’d moved out to Battle Creek for it’s quaint setting and quite nature. He’d been loaned a company sedan that he didn’t like, but he’d suck it up for the night.

When Milt let himself in the house, Tag wasn’t in any of his usual places. Milt often let the dog go about his day without a leash. He popped his head into the backyard and Tag wasn’t under the porch, lounging under the tree or anything. Milt went in and changed into a pair of jeans and a well-worn Ohio State University t-shirt and headed back out the front door.

Milt called up the tracker app for Tag’s collar on his phone. It was capable of covering 150 square miles. Based on the coordinates given, Tag appeared to be along the route they’d walked the other day and Milt set off in that direction. After about 15 minutes of walking the app showed that he was right on top of tag’s signal, Milt noticed he was once again at Russ’ home.

He could hear Tag barking off in the backyard, it didn’t sound as though Tag was being harmed or up to mischief so he wandered toward the gate too peak into the yard. Milt couldn’t help it; his face just broke into a smile. Russ and Tag were horsing around in the yard. Russ would yell out random calls and pretend to throw the beat up football before running the ball as Tag tried to stop him. Gone was the surely man from a few days ago. Milt found the man captivating when his guard was down. He was quite happy that Tag seemed to have found somebody to play with while he was at work.

Russ heard a soft knock on his gate before Milt appeared in his backyard. The man was dressed down in an old t-shirt and jeans.

“ Tag” he called out and his canine was at his feet as the man scratched behind his ears.  
“ Have you been running off during the day to play with Russell boy?” Russ scowled at that, nobody called him Russell.  
“ I’m sorry about this, I hope he wasn’t getting in the way of anything?”  
“ Actually no, Tag’s been fine” Russ said just as Milt’s stomach grumbled rather spectacularly. Russ was in an unusually great mood today and decided to do something out of character.

“ Milt do you want some dinner?”  
“ It’s alright, I wouldn’t want to impose or put you out of anything.” Milt replied.  
“ Tell you what, you can toss the salad, we’ll call it even” Milt seemed to be pondering for a moment.  
“ Alright, that sounds good.”

Russ pulled the sliding door open and let Milt in. 

“ Just give me a minute to change, grab a drink or do whatever.” Russ said. It was only then that Milt noticed the other man’s attire. He was wearing black slacks, a brown belt which matched his shoes, with a black blazer and a worn Rolling Stones t-shirt. The look was rough, kind of haggard yet some how put together and Milt found it really suit the other man.

Milt took a moment to look around the living room and kitchen of Russ’ place. The kitchen reminded him an auto garage with its checker tiles and black and chrome accents. The living room had a moderate flat screen TV with a Playstation 3 and the usual home theatre fixings. There were a few framed jerseys on the wall. What really caught Milt’s attention were the two display cases with various hockey knickknacks and trophies.

Milt was reading the signatures on an autographed stick, but he really didn’t know any of the names. Milt really wasn’t into hockey; He preferred tennis and baseball. Russ cleared his throat drawing Milt’s attention. The other man now wore a simple black t-shirt and a pair of sweats with A. J.H.S. Hockey written down on pant leg. 

 

“ How do you feel about stir fry?” Russ asked, leaning against the counter. He originally planned on making burgers and a garden salad for dinner. However he just remembered the chicken he had in the fridge.  
“ Stir fry sounds fabulous Russ.” Milt answered. Milt was also keeping an eye on Tag, who for the most part seemed content with the idea of following Russ around. Since the other man didn’t seem to mind it, he let it go.  
“ Milt, if you could run out to the garage and grab a few beers or a beer and whatever you want from the fridge that’d be great.”  
“ Alright”

Milt took door to the garage and whistled it as the first real look he’d had at Russ’ car. Russ’ car was beautiful, the matte black finish with its tone on tone racing stripes were unique. The chrome glistened under the garage lights. Milt could tell Russ put a lot of heart and soul into it. Milt continued onto the fridge he grabbed a bottle of Bud for Russ and took bottle of Tropicana grape juice for himself.

Russ was chopping the thinnest carrots Milt had ever seen when he walked into the kitchen. He was mesmerized by how fast the other man was working the vegetables. It usually took milt forever just to chop up a single carrot. Russ dumped the chopped carrots from the cutting board into a wok. There were already green and red peppers, broccoli, mushrooms and onions sizzling in the wok. Milt took a seat at the bar overlooking the stove. He watched the other man shake various seasonings into the wok along with honey garlic sauce and finally the boiled noodles. A few minutes later a piping hot plate of stir-fry was placed in front of him as Russ took the stool beside him.

Milt was pretty sure he was in heaven after the second fork full; he had to confirm the first one after all.

“ Russell this is amazing!”  
“ It’s just stir-fry” Russ said before taking another swig of beer.  
“ But it’s good stir-fry, very, very good stir fry”  
“ You don’t eat a lot of home cooked food do you?” Russ asked, Russ was under the impression he didn’t.  
“ No, I don’t. I’m not really much of a cook and what I do make isn’t hard to really accomplish.” At least he was honest, Russ thought to himself.  
“ What is it, that you do anyways”?  
“ I work for the FBI Russ, I mostly work with the narcotics division but I’ve worked the odd murder. I’m a field agent.  
“ Sounds interesting” Russ said while sucking a stray noodle into his mouth.  
“ It’s probably a lot more boring than you’d think, what about you?”  
“ I just teach math at Andrew Jackson High, and I’m the varsity hockey coach as well.”  
“...And it all makes sense now” Milt said making sweeping gesture of Russ’ living room.

 

Russ found that conversation flowed between them seamlessly. It was laced with banter, one-upmanship, clever put-downs and Milt’s annoying tendencies. Russ was putting away dishes as Milt washed and dried them. The other man insisted he take of the dishes, something Russ wasn’t going to fight him over. It was already 11:00pm and he still had to finish his lesson plan for next week.

“ Listen Milt, it’s been real but I really have a lesson plan that I need to actually finish tonight. Principal Ass Face has been riding my ass about it since last week.” 

‘ I’d like a shot at riding that ass’ Milt thought to himself. Russ was hiding some deceptively tones muscles under those sweats.  
“ Maybe another time Milt, but I really do have a lesson plan” Russ said casually leaning in his front doorway. He had a wry devil may care smirk on his face.  
“ Shit, I said that out loud didn’t I?” Milt said, his ears an endearing shade of pink. The man really was precious, in his overtly perfect, well-mannered way.  
“ Yeah”  
“ I’ve got to go, Good Night Russell. Come on Tag” Milt called after his dog.  
“ See ya later Milt” Russ said and waited for Milt to walk off before closing his front door and taking care of a lesson plan, he’d rather not be doing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Milt spend the night? Russ is really kind of goofy.  
> Thanks so much for continuing to read this.  
> Make sure to harrass CBS and Tell GlobalTV ( The Canadian network that Carries Battle Creek) how much you love the show, and why it needs to stay on using #SaveBattleCreek

Russ woke up the next morning around 6:30 A.M. He grabbed a shower and went to pick up the morning paper. A glint below caught his eye and he looked down on to his doorstep and discovered a little gift basket, it was addressed to him. He read the small card from the basket, it simply said, “ Thanks for a good time, Milt” in an elegant scrawl. Normally Russ would assume some like this to be written at a shop, but something told him that was Milt’s naturally perfect hand-writing. The teacher laughed when he saw a package of racecar gummies, he also pulled out a one pound Reese’ Peanut Butter Cup. Russ had seen them last summer in Canada. They’d played a tournament up in Niagara Ontario. 

The thing that really stole Russ’ breath was a hand-drawn 1970 Pontiac GTO. It was breath taking in its detail but it wasn’t just any GTO, it was his. The car had been replicated down to the last detail and Milt’s signature was in the corner. Russ made a note to pick up a nice chrome picture frame to hang it up. Russ put his loot on the coffee table before running off to the kitchen to pack his lunch before heading of to work.

Russ was just a little distracted through out the day. His mind kept replaying what Milt had said the night before. Russ had known that he liked both man and women since he was 17 years old. Normally he leaned more toward women, but Milt was captivating. Russ really hoped the school day would move along faster. When the last bell; for his last class of the day rang he dismissed his class from the desk. He had been thinking so much about Milt; he was sporting an incredible hard-on. Russ decided he wanted to clear up as much free time as he could to open up more time to take Milt on a real date.

It was pouring by the time Russ pulled into his driveway. He really hoped Tag had stayed home today; but he jumped out of the car and yelled for the mutt anyway. Tag came bounding from the back yard, sopping wet and barking happy. The dog had apparently been enjoying the rain. Russ flipped the water on and hosed him down, before drying him off and letting him in the house.

Russ flopped onto the coach, and started working on his lesson plan. Boy the principal would get the shock out of his life when he handed it over tomorrow. Russ was munching on a granola bar, while tag tried his hardest to destroy one of Russ’ hockey pucks. About an hour later there was a knock on his door, it was most likely Milt so he just yelled about it being open.

Milt walked in through the door, he had a cut above his eye it was held shut with butterfly closures, his usually perfect hair was in disarray and all out of place, He was favouring his left foot and his shoulder was wounded as well; Russ could make out the bandage just under his shirt. Russ was on his feet and by the agent’s side in mere seconds.

“ What the hell happened?” Russ asked, as he shouldered some of Milt’s weight as they made their way to the sofa. Where Russ propped Milt’s foot on pillow on the coffee table.  
“ Got hit with a beer bottle, thrown down some stairs and shot. How was your day?”   
“ Less eventful than yours, what about your ankle?” Russ asked while probing it gentle.   
“ Uhm….”  
“ Milton”  
“ Alright, I tripped getting out of the car” Russ snorted.  
“ Stay here, Tag make sure he stays” Milt rolled his eyes, while scratching Tag behind his left ear. Russ got off the table he’d been sitting on and headed for the garage.

Russ came back in with a first aid kit and moved Milt’s foot from the pillow and set in his lap so he could wrap it. When he finished with one ace bandage he popped the two instant cold packs and used the second ace bandage to secure them to Milt’s ankle.   
“ There ya go” Russ said while transferring Milt’s foot back to the pillow and settling himself back on the coach beside the younger man.  
“ You know your way around a first aid kid, Dr. Russ.” Milt said. Milt couldn’t remember ever feeling comfortable while his ankle or something was wrapped.  
“ Hockey” was the other man’s only explanation.

Milt must have been exhausted, not even ten minutes later the agent was sound asleep. Russ allowed himself a soft smile as he rearranged the other man so he was spread out on the sofa, foot propped up on Russ’ hockey puck pillow. He pulled his Detroit Redwings throw blanket off the back of the armchair draped it over the sleeping man.

Russ made his way into the kitchen and set about making a light supper. He settled on burritos. Russ cut up some beef as well as chicken, not really sure which the other man would prefer and lightly seasoned them both. The good thing about having burritos for dinner, the meat was easy enough to reheat for whenever the other man did wake up. He set all the fixing up in various bowls Tupperware and covered them before setting up in his office to work on his team’s game plan for the their next face off against Newport Secondary Academy.

Around 8:30pm Milt began to stir. He cracked his eyes open and was momentarily disoriented. He didn’t recognize his surroundings until he remembered he was at Russ’ house. He noted the second ace bandage and icepacks were gone. He smiled at the crutches resting against the armrests. He grabbed them and headed off in the direction of the arena rock music was coming.

Milt couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips. Russ was sitting at his desk, pointing at his ice rink marker board with a giant Detroit Redwings foam finger and following the plays. He appeared to be duplicating the play on a smaller game board with his left-hand. Tag had curled himself up in an old hockey jersey in the corner and was sound asleep. He crutched his way into the office and hit the pause button on the iPod stereo.

“ Hey” Russ said  
“ Hey” Milt answered back, finally giving in and running his hand through Russ’ hair. Russ had thickest hair Milt had ever seen, and it was so soft.   
“ Sorry I fell asleep on you earlier”   
“ It’s alright, you looked like 15 miles of bad road when you came in. I half expected it anyways.”  
“ Thanks, Dinner?” Milt asked hopefully, he really enjoyed that stir-fry the other night and wondered what else the other man could make. Russ snorted.  
“ Come on, we’re having burritos” Russ got up and followed the other man back to his kitchen. He put the meat to re-heat while Milt uncovered all of the fixings. Together they made up their own burritos and took them to the living room and settled down to watch Transformers.  
“ Don’t!” Milt said the second Russ looked at him, he new where this was going already. Not that that really deterred the other man.  
“ You’ve got to admit, you really do look like Lennox.”  
“ Yeah I know” Milt huffed.  
Russ leaned in and kissed Milt’s cheek, because the other man was simply adorable.   
“ I think you missed.” Milt said before leaning in and kissing Russ on the lips. Russ’ hands came up one cupping Milt’s cheek, thumb rubbing gently on his jaw bone the next buried in his hair. Milt closed his eyes, Russ was a great kisser, and Milt wondered how the man kissed throes of passion.

When they broke apart from their kiss, Milt softly pressed their foreheads together. He just loved the other man’s eyes.   
“ Stay?” Russ asked and Milt could tell Russ just wanted him to spend the night. He wasn’t angling to get laid.  
“ Don’t worry Tag’s already ate. I picked up dog food in case you ever worked all night. He shows up enough.” Milt laughed and kissed the other man, just because he could.  
“ I’ll stay”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is pretty heavy, this story won't all be fluff. I took some liberties with Russ' backstory. I'm giving him a normal family life and childhood.  
> However this does mention rape, so their are some warnings.

Milt grabbed a shower and smiled at the side of black and orange NHL rubber duck hanging out on the shelf. Russ was locking up the house. Milt grabbed the pyjamas pants from the counter to get dressed before brushing his teeth with the brush Russ had put out. Milt climbed into bed and spent the next few minutes tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable spot.

“Come here” Russ said as he slid into bed, and opened his arms up to the other man. Milt turned half onto his side and half on top of Russ. He rested his head on the other man’s chest. Russ wasn’t chiselled and ripped. He was muscular and Milt could feel the power behind them but he was a bit cuddly and Milt loved it. Milt was running his finger along a long scar that ran from just beside his nipple and almost too his belly button.  
“ What happened?” Milt asked and his eyes were filled with open curiosity.  
Russ rolled his eyes, might as well get it out of the way now before he became to attached.  
“ Prison 15 to life, released in 5 manslaughter.” Milt’s head snapped up so hard, Russ was sure he’d given himself whiplash. Milt could rectify the man he was using as a human teddy bear with a killer.  
“ What the fuck did you do?” Milt snapped at Russ, putting distance between them. He could see the pained the look in the other man’s eyes as he hung his head.

“ I went after the man who raped my little sister. The guy was a cop, entrusted with protecting the high school and the children. I knew something was wrong when I came home to visit. I’d stuck around a few weeks and she wasn’t her regular self. At first, I thought maybe she was just being a moody, hormonal thirteen-year-old girl. Then one day we we’d gone on a walk. Ever since she came home from the hospital we always went on a Friday afternoon walk unless one of us were sick.”

“ We’d just walked by an intersection and she froze and a look of pure fear and shame took over her face. She tucked her head into my side, just whispering Home Russ take me home. I’d never seen my sister like that; I’d never heard her sound like that. Kylie had always been this rough and tumble little shit, When most kids wanted somebody at the bottom of the slide to catch them, she’d squawk and bitch until you moved. She’d made the high school cheer squad and played rep hockey on the weekends. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her right up against me and took her home and straight into my old tree house. “

“ We must have stayed up there for three days, only leaving to use the bathroom. My parents didn’t think too much of it, it wouldn’t have been the first time one of us had camped out in the tree house. I’d had a pretty damn good idea, what had happened; I just didn’t want it to be true. She finally told me what had happened, the threats he’d made…. everything.”

“ This fucked up piece of shit had violated my little sister, destroyed her childhood and he needed to pay. Instead of going home that night, I went after him. I only wanted to rough him up, maybe break his nose, scare him enough into turning himself in. It wasn’t like there would be viable evidence after a couple of months. I didn’t want to kill him, but he’d had his gun pressed to my temple and a grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a brick and hit his head. “

“ Well somebody wiped his prints off his gun, officers made up fake alibis for their fallen brother and I was convicted and sent to Oswald State Correctional Facility in New York. What a fucked up place that was. Did what I had to in order to survive. I was released in five when a new police chief had found evidence of cops being dirty and former chief as well, He found a fucking video he’d taken on the night he raped my sister. It’s still on my record, but it’s been sanitized and blacked out. The NYPD screwed the pooch and I relocated to Battle Creek seven years ago. I got a job coaching their hockey team and ended up teaching math when they found out I was highly proficient in the subject.”

“ You’ve gotta understand Milt, I’d go back and do it again. Because my sister was the first, and the last he ever violated, harmed or touched. Considering how fucked up the department was, it was probably the best situation. Look it you want to pack up and leave, go. I won’t hold that against you.” Russ said and Milt could hear the pain in his voice.   
“ Russ” Milt said and pulled Russ into fierce hug as the man all but fell apart in his arms. Milt rubbing his back, kissed his hair and whispered that they’d be ok in his ear. When Russ got his emotions under control he pulled back, but Milt didn’t let him out of his hold. The agent brushed away a stray tear from under a red-rimmed eye.  
“ I’m not going anywhere Russ.” Milt said as he kissed the other man’s forehead and pushed him back into place so he could settle his head back on the other man’s chest.  
“ Let’s get some sleep,” Milt said as he fired off a text message to the FBI office in Detroit about not coming in tomorrow. Russ had fallen asleep and Milt catalogued the injuries the man had obviously sustained in prison because the system failed him, and failed a little girl. Milt vowed that nobody would hurt Russ again, not his Russ. Because Milt knew he loved the other man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Thank you all so much for reading a commenting. Feel free to include anything you'd like to see happen. It just might.

* * *

 

Russ noticed two things when he woke-up, the other side of the bed was warm and something was burning. Jumping to his feet and running toward the smell of smoke he froze in the kitchen doorway. Russ stifled a laugh; Milt had tried his hand at making them breakfast. Russ sidled up behind the other man and wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear. “ If you ever make more than a bowl of cereal or a fruit salad in my kitchen again, I’m breaking your fingers.” Russ kissed his temple to sooth the blow. “ I take it you don’t want any eggs?” Russ chuckled. “ Babe how about you make us a couple glasses of chocolate milk and I’ll take care of some pancakes.” Milt’s ears wiggled at the mention of pancakes, Russ made a mental note of that for another time. They broke apart and Russ pulled out all the ingredients for pancakes. Milt shuffled off to Russ’ bedroom to grab a change of clothes. He raided Russ’ dresser and found the tracksuit pants from last year’s hockey team and a grey hoodie. On the way out of the bedroom he grabbed Russ’ laptop as well so he could work on his field report while Russ put the fix on breakfast. “ Hope you don’t mind” Milt said by way of explanation for the laptop. “Yeah, just save my lesson plan first. If you need the net the wifi key is punkassbitch.” Russ said absently while whipping the batter. “ punkassbitch, Russ seriously?” “ I could of picked Prison Bitch” “ Russell!” “ Well it’d have been easy to remember, do you fancy fruit or chocolate chips in your pancakes?” “ I generally eat whatever is put in front of me.” “ Any allergies?” “ Just mangos” “ That’s kind of weird” Milt went on to mess with his report while Russ finished up breakfast, together they ate comfortably quiet breakfast for the most part. Russ chipping in that they’d probably find the bullet they needed for a ballistics match in the 145th brick from the start of the left corner 12th row from the bottom. Milt texted that tidbit to his partner, Russ has spewed some physics, trajectories and a long wined rand on why technology can not, and will not replace good old fashioned detective work. Milt found it cute when he ranted. Milt saw Russ off out the door with lip smacking smooch. He curled up on the other man’s sofa and watched TV. Milt really liked Russ’ place, it felt more like home to him than anything ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Milt met Kylie

Russ came home from work; noticed Milt’s company sedan was gone and in its place stood the man’s Escalade. Kylie’s motorcycle was parked in his garage. Russ made his way into the house, contemplating where he needed to damage control and was surprised to find Milt curled around a bowl of bacon ranch popcorn, his sister trying desperately to steal it back.

“ Russ your super gay boyfriend is hogging the popcorn!” Russ breathed an internal sigh of relief, Milt must have just out said he was hella gay and derailed any chance for Kylie to feel threatened or cornered.  
“ Milton” Russ walked over and plucked the bowl and sat on the other man’s lap. The both laughed when Tag came bounding into the room to jump up on Russ and lick his face.  
“ Tag likes you more than me and he’s my dog!” Milt said with an exasperated pout.  
“ Oh yeah Kylie this is Milt, he showed up on the door step with he newspaper one morning”  
“ You seduced him with cooking didn’t you?”  
“No my award winning personality obviously.”  
“ Oh poor guy has bad taste.”  
“ You have perfect taste babe” Russ said while caressing his cheek.  
“ Oh my gosh you’re obviously dating your accountant.”  
“ I’m a mathematical idiot savant why would I have an accountant?” Russ said with smile threatening to split his face. He loved going at it with his little sister.  
“ I’m an FBI field agent, I work out of the Detroit office.” Milt said while absently rubbing the small of Russ back. Milt found the pair to be rather amusing.  
“ OMG you got arrested for Prostitution, I told you to stop wearing those hooker boots.” Kylie shot at her older brother.  
“ They’re not hooker boots.”  
Kylie left the sofa and retrieved the boots in question.  
“ Milt?” She pitched at the agent.  
“ Sorry Russ, those are most definitely a pair of hooch boots. Do you have the rest of the outfit?” Milt asked waggling his eyes.  
“ Ugh, Milton!” Kylie snapped sounding every bit like her brother. Milt just could help it when he dropped a kiss on the younger Agnew’s forehead.   
“ Russ, she’s adorable! “ Kylie’s only reaction was rolling her eyes and calling Milt a dweeb. Milt was slowly but surely winning Russ’ heart. If his sister approved him, then he must be golden.

“ What are you making for dinner?” Kylie asked while absently pecking away at her laptop. She had a paper due on Monday. She just really wanted to see her brother.  
“ How do spaghetti sound?”  
“ Turkey meatballs and it sounds great, do you need any help or is Milt Helping?”   
“ Hell No, he almost burnt my house down trying to scramble eggs.”  
“It’s alright, I’d much rather sit here and watch you make spaghetti.” Milt said while putting food in a bowl for Tag who as impatiently thumping his tail upon the floor.

The trio sat down for a quiet dinner; eventually Milt excused himself to head back to his place. He did need clothes, and work things. He’d hardly got in the door before He missed the other man’s company. Milt set about his office to get some work done.

An hour later he grabbed a shower, got into bed, pulled out his phone and called Russ. Russ grabbed around blindly for his phone before mumbling something resembling hello into it.

“ I miss you already” Milt’s voice came over the line and Russ smiled.  
“ You still owe me a date, do you want to go up North to the family cabin Thursday night? Kylie and my parents won’t be there until Saturday night.”  
Milt thought about it and what he had to do. He was owed a copious amount of vacation time, not to mention spending the night in a cabin with Russ sounded amazing.  
“ I’d love to.” Milt answered.  
“ Then it’s settled, we’re taking your car.”  
“ What’s wrong with yours?”  
“ I just want my boyfriend to take me for a drive.” Russ said without even realizing he’d called Milt his boyfriend.  
Milt was awestruck by Russ’ words.  
“ For my boyfriend, I’ll drive to the ends of the earth.”  
“ Wow you’re cheesy” Russ said mirth tingeing his voice.  
“ Good night Russell.”  
“ Night babe.”  
Russ hung up the phone and curled himself up around the pillow Milt had used the night before. It still held his scent. For the first time in a long time Russ felt truly excited about something.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ and Milt head out for the cabin. Milt is looking forward to it, but he's also a little nervous. Our favourite FBI agent is joined in the shower by a rather cute and cuddly somebody.
> 
> We also start to learn a bit about Milt's past.
> 
> Thank you guys for continuing to read this story.  
> I love reading your comments and feed back.

Milt left work, and drove straight Russ’. He’d already packed his weekend bag the night before and some things for Tag. Milt was really looking forward to their trip to the cabin, a little nervous about potentially meeting Russ’ parents though. He’d never really been to cabin, sleep-away camp or anything like that. The closest he’d ever come to camping were two tours of duty in Afghanistan. 

Milt had been shutout and disowned by his family when he turned 18 and came out as gay. They’d called him an embarrassment to the family name. That hurt Milt deeply, if it were not for his PeePaw Chamberlain who died when he was 16, Milt would have changed his last name. He was too old for a youth shelter, and too scared to stay on the streets or in an adult shelter. He went to the recruitment office and enlisted, Milt wanted an education.

Russ was already in the driveway when he pulled up. He had a cooler, his duffel, a hockey stick and Tag’s slightly flat football. Russ jumped out to help him stow his kit in the trunk.

“ How was work?” Milt asked as they got in.  
“ Well I survived parent/ teacher night. I hate how parents always blame the teacher for their kid’s failing grade. Most of them would have good grades if they actually cracked the fucking textbook once in awhile.” Russ ranted a bit and he nodded in all the right places.  
“ Yours?”  
“ Lame, mostly paperwork, requisition forms and field reports. I probably could of gotten more of it done sitting in your classroom.” Milt said very seriously. Every Tom, Dick and Harriett wanted him for something at the office.  
“ Oh please, it’s enough of a battle to keep the girl’s focused. I don’t need your pretty face undoing all my hard work.” Russ said with a smile tugging at his lips.

As they drove they made small talk about Russ’ job and some of things Milt could share about his. They found out for the most part they had very different tastes in music. Milt liked tea more than coffee, and Russ once had to go to the hospital when he five to get a giant broken off piece of wood removed from his butt cheek. Russ had slipped when he tried to jump from the fence into his wading pool. Milt didn’t mean to laugh, but he did. It was funny after all.

They turned onto a dirt road just after 11:00pm after three and half hours of driving. Milt opened the door and stretched his legs. Tag scrambled over the centre console, and trampled over Russ’ lap to get outside and run around like some kind of demented bat out of hell. They both grabbed their stuff from the car and Milt hollered at Tag to follow them inside.

“ Come on, my room is down here” Russ called after Milt as he opened a door leading to the basement.   
“ Your cabin has a finished basement?” Milt asked  
“Sort of, my room is finished. The rest is painted concrete and puck board”   
When Milt got to the bottom of the stairs, true to Russ’ words the basement floors were painted and the walls were puck board. He also noticed a hockey down by the far wall.

“ You really do love hockey don’t you?” Milt asked  
“ Yeah” Russ said as he put his stick across the top of the net.  
“ There are some street hockey goalie pads, a couple dozen other sticks and for some reason a tennis racquet in the storage locker. Sometimes my younger cousins or cousins kids will come up here in the summer and stuff, the kids play down here too.”

“ Wow could we maybe play tomorrow?” Milt thought just playing around and having fun would be nice change of scenery for him.

“ I kind of thought you hated hockey Milt?”

“ I do, but you love it.” Milt answered without a seconds though. Russ thought that was sweet of him.

“ We have some baseball gloves if you want to play catch instead.”

“ Yeah, Yeah I brought my baseball glove. Well I didn’t actually bring it, it’s just always in the Escalade.” Milt rambled.

Russ sent Milt to take a shower while he kicked on the heater. He called his Dad to confirm when they were coming and find out if he needed to grocery shop before they came or if they were making a family trip. He grabbed a shower upstairs before grabbing one of the beanbag chairs and bringing it down stairs. Tag wasted no time scampering onto it a promptly falling asleep, truly exhausted. Russ chuckled.

“ Ahhhhhh” Russ bolted for his bathroom door when he heard Milt scream. He kicked the door in the corner knowing the lock would jostle an open.  
“ Milt, Milt what’s wrong?” Russ said as he ripped the shower curtain open to find Milt pressed against the back corner of the shower, clutching a bottle of shampoo over his manhood and a rather waterlogged squirrel at his feet. Russ laughed so hard; even Tag was glaring at Milt as if he were an idiot.

“ Come on Milt” Russ said as he tossed Milt his towel. The other man wrapped up, but he wasn’t moving.  
“ I don’t want it to bite me.” Milt said.  
“ Seriously?” Russ asked and at the man’s serious nod. He crouched down and scooped up the poor soaking wet squirrel.   
“ Come on, those nuts aren’t for you.” He said to the animal, drying him off in the fluffy towel. The squirrel squeaked at Russ happily before scurrying up his arms to perch on his shoulder and squawking angrily at Milt. Russ laughed and Milt smiled, he loved to hear his boyfriend laugh.  
“A squirrel whisperer who would of thought?” Milt said.  
“ Looks like Tag made a friend.” They both looked at the Squirrel current burrowing into Tag’s warmth. The Shepard didn’t seem to mind.

Milt slipped into his pyjamas while Russ turned down the covers. They made out until both of them were tired enough to sleep. Russ rolled them over so they were spooned together both content to sleep in each other’s warmth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ and Milt go on a hike, this will set into motion a big milestone for the next chapter.
> 
> Thank You all for continuing to read this story. Feel free to head over to facebook and Like the Operation Battle Creek Facebook Page.  
> www.facebook.com/operationbattlecreek

Milt was the first to stir awake, he was spooned against Russ’ back the other man half on his side half on his stomach had his one arm dangling from the side of the bed. He decided to let Russ sleep, Milt was under the impression the other man didn’t get nearly as much sleep as he should. He got out of bed and shrugged into the super-man bathrobe that was hung on the back door. He figured it’d probably been something Russ was given in high school.

He made is way to the kitchen, filled the kettle and flipped the switch. Milt spent the next few minutes fumbling around the covers until he found some earl grey tea. After making some tea and side of peanut butter and honey on toast he went to sit out on the back patio. It was peaceful, he could hear the sounds of creek running the distant and woodland creatures going about their business; it was something Milton could get used to.

His phoned started vibrating and he really hoped that he wouldn’t be called away from his trip with Russ. With a put upon sigh he hit answer.

“ Chamberlain”   
“ Chamberlain where the fuck are you?” His superior snapped over the phone.  
“ Out in the boondocks with Russ, I put in the time request. It was granted by the Hoover office.” Milt answered somewhat wearily. He put his request in with the top brass for a reason.  
“ Why is head office granting you leave, that I denied?”  
“ Because you’re a homophobic douche, and every request I’ve put in for over five years has been denied.” He said growing tired of the other man.  
“ You want your job, you better report in Detroit within five hours Milton.”  
“ Sir, I answer to Seeley Booth out of Washington D.C. My job isn’t in jeopardy as I’ve been removed from your command. I’m being set up as a satellite agent in Battle Creek directly reporting to Washington. Have a nice day now.” 

Milt hung up feeling quite content. He never really liked his boss. His new position would mean he’d be flying in and out of D.C two days per-week, but he’d be working from his home office more and could spend more time with Milt. That being said he’d have a few undercover jobs per-year and most likely be pulled back into DC for major cases, but they’d probably also spring for him to bring Russ if this got real serious.

Milt felt Russ scoot up behind him so he was resting his chin on his shoulder. Milt offered him a bite of his toast. They sat for a while just enjoying each other’s company. Milt had to admit he loved the feeling Russ’ solid mass against him, he felt like he was home.

“ Want to go on a hike?”  
“ Didn’t bring my hiking boots.” Milt said and Russ lightly smacked him upside his head.  
“ Milt we’re not climbing Everest, we’re just walking some of the trails and along the creek.”  
“ Well you should have asked if I wanted to go on a nature walk.”  
“ Nature Walk really, who even says that?” Russ said  
“ Do you Milton want to go walk around in nature?” Russ said, and he was being quite snarky.  
“ Ok, did you have breakfast?” Milt asked, and Russ thought that was rather sweet. Other than his mother and Kylie nobody really concerned themselves with his eating habits.  
“ I had a bagel in between practicing wrist shots in the basement.” He’d been eating breakfast like that since he was a child.  
“ So dedicated, just let me change.”  
“ I’ll be here” Russ said, he took a moment to admire the agent’s rather right rear end as the other man walked into the house.

Tag came out a minute later with his football and Russ obliged the request to the throw the ball. The two continued to play for a little while, while Milt was off getting dressed. When Milt came back out all he could see were Russ’ legs sticking out from under the deck. He lay on the deck and hung his shoulders and head over the side to see what was going on. He rolled his eyes, Russ had a couple of moles in his hands, while Tag sniffed at the curiously.

“ Our you going to pick up every woodland creature you find during our hike, Dr. Doolittle?” Milt asked. Russ could hear the smile and exasperation in his voice.  
“ No, I just wanted to put these guys somewhere a little safer, aren’t they kinda cute?”  
“ If you say Russell.”

Russ crawled back out from under the deck, Tag following behind him. Milt took a moment to secure Tag to his hardly used leash. He didn’t want to just let the dog roam through an area neither of them knew.

They’d been walking for a good hour and a half, before they came upon a giant bend in the creek. It was almost as wide as the infield at Yankee Stadium. Russ took his shoe off and stuck his toe in the water. It was definitely to cold to take a dip.

“ A little to cold for swimming, I’ll have to bring you back here in the summer.” Russ said making the other man smile.  
“ I love when you allude to long we’ll be together.”

They continued on their walk, they climbed a small cliff an hour later and ate the sandwiches Milt had packed. He still loved the size of the cargo pockets in his Air Force Issued BDUs. Tag was sufficiently watered he’d been lapping at water all along the creek. Russ had said it was perfectly fine to drink. Milt was fine letter Tag drink it, but he wasn’t about to drink it himself.

The started back in the direction they came, about five minute out from the cabin, the rain started pouring. Milt unclipped Tag so the mutt could run free and enjoy the rain. Russ and Milt booked it back to the cabin. Laughing the entire way.


End file.
